


McDonald's and Mattresses

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Belly Kink, Breaking the Bed, Feedee Ultimate Imposter, Feeder Mioda Ibuki, Feeding, No Smut, Other, Stuffing, They/Them Pronouns for Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, as in they're totally adults without any of the vagueness of canon, but not the usual way ;), wish I could add the weight gain tag but there isn't technically any wg in this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sagishi comes over to Ibuki's place for dinner. Things go a little unexpectedly.
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki, Mitarai Ryota/Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan (Background)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	McDonald's and Mattresses

**Author's Note:**

> Just an explanation on the scenario before we start: this is an AU where the events of the first two games never happen. Everyone graduates as normal, and Ryouta is now dating Sagishi, who is dating Ibuki, who is dating Mikan. Ryouta has an apartment with Sagishi, while Ibuki has an apartment with Mikan. Ibuki is Sagishi's feeder, and while it's not brought up in the fic at all, Ryouta is too.
> 
> I think that's it! Let's get into the fic!

_Tap-tap-tap-tap, tap-tap_ , went Sagishi’s fist on the apartment door. There was the muffled sound of feet running on carpet, a thump (Sagishi winced), and then footsteps again. The door swung open and revealed a wild-haired and grinning Ibuki. “Good nom-nom-nomming!” she exclaimed, taking a step back and grandly gesturing for Sagishi to invite themself in.

“Ibuki, it’s 6 P.M.,” Sagishi said as they stepped over the threshold, leaning down to give Ibuki a peck on the lips. “It’s hardly morning.” 

“So? If we’re going to be nomming, why can’t Ibuki say ‘good nom-nom-nomming!?’” Ibuki closed the front door and kicked a broken guitar out of her way. She headed over to the kitchen, Sagishi following in tow. 

A quick glance around showed that Ibuki and Mikan’s apartment looked just as it usually did: it was mostly tidy, but some of Ibuki’s instruments and sheet music were lying around. It was a small place, but comfortable. They’d only recently moved in, but it already looked like home.

Mikan was away for the night, having a sleepover with Mahiru and Hiyoko according to Ibuki. She hadn’t been interested in the planned evening activities, and had decided to opt out.

Though Sagishi had been invited to dinner by Ibuki, they had not been told just what they would be having. They didn’t smell anything cooking, but it was unlikely that Ibuki had forgotten about the meal. At least, they hoped that wasn’t the case. They hadn’t eaten since lunch and were rather hungry. “So what will we be having?” they asked, trying not to sound too insistent. 

“It’s a secret!” Ibuki said. She winked. That wasn’t a good sign, though endearing nonetheless. She waved Sagishi to the kitchen table. “Go on, take a seat!” They did so, a small part of them fixated on the way the chair creaked under them as they sat. Ibuki leaned in, taking their plump hands and gently placing them over their eyes. “Eyes closed,” she said as an afterthought. With some bemusement, they humored her, and didn’t peek. 

Sagishi heard her walking, and then the crinkling of something papery. There was a small thump and further crinkling, indicating that something was placed on the table. “Sagishi can open their eyes now!” Sagishi pulled their hands away from their face, blinking twice in the light, and their eyes drew immediately to the center of the table.

Ah. McDonald’s. 

Upon the wooden surface were three crumpled bags emblazoned with the McDonald’s logo, and it was only then that Sagishi caught a whiff of the salty, meaty scent of the most well-known fast food company in the world. Beside the bags were two large, somewhat melted milkshakes: chocolate and strawberry. 

Ibuki twiddled her fingers, slightly slouching and looking to the side. “Ibuki, uh, was totally gonna cook something extra special for Sagishi-chan, but then she remembered what happened last time she tried to cook! And anyway, Sagishi-chan likes fast food, right?” She straightened her back and stood stiff in place, searching Sagishi’s face for approval. 

“That would be correct. I’m also glad that you did not try to burn the whole apartment down again just to cook for me.” Sagishi remembered that day well.... Still, Sagishi found Ibuki’s gesture kind. There was a certain special comfort that they found in fast food, and they couldn’t say they were disappointed with this turn of events. In fact, they were relieved. Seeing that Ibuki was still standing, they added, “Please, you can sit down.”

Ibuki practically fell into her seat across from Sagishi, resting her chin on her palms. Waiting. It wasn’t like Sagishi was hesitant to put on a show. Not for Ibuki, that is. 

“Don’t forget to eat your fair share,” they reminded her, as she had a tendency to forget about herself during these sorts of meals. Ibuki nodded enthusiastically.

Without further delay, Sagishi opened the first of the bags and reached in. Their plump fingers pulled out a burger and unwrapped it with efficiency. It was the largest burger on the menu, and they took a bite, their teeth sinking into two beef patties and crunchy bacon and lettuce. Still warm. The nostalgic flavor and texture sang across their tongue as they took a second bite. The growling of their hungry stomach egged them on.

Bite after bite, they polished off the burger in record time. They took three big gulps of chocolate milkshake through the straw to wash it down, savoring the sweet, cool feeling of it. 

Ibuki watched, mesmerized, then snapped back to attention and pulled out a burger for herself as Sagishi started on their second. It went down just as easily and quickly as the first. Still, they weren’t even close to full. 

Ibuki had bought two large fries, and Sagishi set to work on the first of the two containers. Normally, they didn’t enjoy eating messily, but they knew that Ibuki liked it. Plus, they had to be a bit messy in order to eat the fries fast. They took a handful of the fries and shoved them into their mouth, not bothering with a condiment. 

The savory flavor of the greasy food would have had them moaning if their mouth weren’t so full. Just barely having swallowed, they grabbed another handful, and another, until the first container was empty. Grains of crumbs and salt littered their cheeks before they reached for a napkin from across the table (belly digging into the edge for a short second) and wiped them off.

Glancing up, they saw Ibuki’s eyes half-lidded, and she had taken what looked like a measly four bites into her own meal. Sagishi took another few long sips of chocolate milkshake, stifled a burp, then gave her a look. She caught on, taking a big bite of her burger, struggling to chew it all. 

Reassured, Sagishi started on their third burger, pulled out of the second McDonald’s bag. By this point, their pace started to slow down. They weren’t full, but they weren’t hungry, either. Still, they ate.

By Sagishi’s sixth burger, one milkshake finished and both containers of fries cleaned, Ibuki was looking restless. She fidgeted, and Sagishi knew from experience that the half of a burger she’d had was all she could eat. They were full, satisfied; by this point, more than satisfied. They could certainly eat more, though. 

They subtly tried to adjust their belt before deciding it was hopeless. Ibuki could give them some relief in bed later. It was uncomfortable, the belt digging into their somewhat stuffed belly, but the tight, constraining feeling also sent a thrilled shiver through them. 

The next burger, Sagishi’s seventh, was pulled from the third bag. They noted that there was only one more burger left, along with a strawberry milkshake and the half a burger that Ibuki had abandoned. Taking a bite, they found that the taste was not yet sickening, not even close. Some people got bored of being stuffed with the same food, or so they had heard, but that wasn’t the case for Sagishi. It probably had something to do with their upbringing. They took large bites, and took their time chewing.

Upon Sagishi finishing the burger, Ibuki leaned across the table. The elbows supporting her narrowly missed the pile of wrappers as her hands unpeeled the last burger. “Let Ibuki feed you!” she chimed, eyes sparkling in delight. Sagishi could only nod in response, face heating up, still a bit flustered by the act despite all the times they had done this. Ibuki held the cheap burger to their lips, pushing it into their mouth, forcing them to take a bite. Gladly, they did so, leaning forward themself. The table once again pressed against their stomach, fuller this time than the last. When they paused for a moment halfway through, taking as deep a breath as they could, Ibuki kissed some sauce off their lips. 

Ibuki popped the last bite into their mouth, and by the time they had swallowed, she had already removed the top and straw from the strawberry milkshake and was holding the lip of the cup to their face. She tilted it, and they took greedy gulps, letting the rich drink slide quickly down their throat. Ibuki always was eager, almost too fast for them in her feeding. Still, Ibuki noticed the signs that they needed to breathe, and pulled back, half of the milkshake left. Sagishi caught their breath, licking up a bit of milkshake on their chin, and Ibuki blinked at them in sympathy before grinning and holding up the remains of her burger.

They were panting a little, but Sagishi nodded in consent and accepted the bite offered to them. Chewing was laborious now, and they swallowed thickly. The comforting ache in their stomach would have surely had them weak in the knees if they were standing. It seemed to take forever before finally all that was left to eat was the sauce off Ibuki’s fingers. They licked and sucked gently as Ibuki held each finger out, their face flushed. 

Sagishi leaned back in their chair with a creak of straining wood. They took a breather while Ibuki waited patiently. 

After a period of just sitting and watching them, their soft stomach rising and falling, she ogled the remaining milkshake. When Sagishi reached out for it hesitantly, she intercepted and took the drink from them. They blinked in surprise, then rolled their eyes when Ibuki started chugging it down herself. Relief softened the puff of breath they let out. 

“Mmmm! The sugar has Ibuki’s heart pounding!” Ibuki purred, slamming the now-empty cup back onto the table. 

“I rather—urp—hope it doesn’t. That would be concerning.”

“Soooo… how is Sagishi feeling? Are you up to—“

“Yes,” Sagishi sighed, “just give me a moment.” They stood up gingerly and pushed their chair back into place. Pain twinged in their stomach with the movement, but not enough to be incapacitating. Ibuki hopped up after them, bright as ever, and let out a burp. 

For a second, Sagishi looked down at themself and admired the way their stomach filled their button-up near to bursting in their stuffed state. The buttons strained across the crest of their belly, slivers of skin peeking through in the space between each button. Their upper belly felt tight and solid despite the cushioning layer of fat piled thick over its overfull contents. Still, they knew from resting a hand under the swell of their stomach and beyond their vision that its plush underside was just as soft as ever. 

Sagishi startled a little when Ibuki slid a caressing hand over their tummy, digging her nails in slightly against the cloth. “Is Sagishi ready to move?” she asked, and they nodded. They started to make their slow way to the bedroom, careful not to jostle their stomach too much, while Ibuki followed along like an overeager puppy.

Sagishi’s trudging walk was stopped halfway when Ibuki got in front of them and pulled them down for a kiss. Her hands slid across their waist, and Sagishi was sure that she would have made some kinky comment if her lips weren’t already otherwise preoccupied. They pulled back for air early, barely able to catch their breath due to how full they were. Ibuki gave their overflowing sides a quick appreciative squeeze before grabbing them by the hand. She did her best to drag them to the bedroom, and they happily trailed after. 

Mikan and Ibuki’s shared bedroom was barely spared a glance by Sagishi. Ibuki maneuvered them to the foot of the bed, and Sagishi played along, grateful for the lack of footboard in this moment as they caught on to what she was planning. 

She gave them a push onto the bed—though of course nothing happened. Ibuki’s full weight was hardly enough to knock them over. She gave them a little frustrated look, and they smiled down at her before lifting her up by the waist and doing a small jump backwards, falling upon the bed with her in their arms. Ibuki let out a squeal of delight, and they crashed into the bed—

—with far more “crash” than Sagishi had been expecting. Something let out a _crack_ when Sagishi’s weight slammed onto the mattress, and they fell further than anticipated as the bed buckled underneath them. The startling drop somewhat took the breath from their lungs. They bounced and settled. In confusion, they looked around and took stock of what had happened. The two broken halves of the bed slightly elevated their upper and lower body, their waist and hips resting in the place where the frame had snapped right down the middle of the bed. 

Ibuki lifted her head from where her face had been buried in Sagishi’s plush chest. She laid on top of them, her legs straddling theirs. There was a moment of silence as they gazed into each other’s shocked eyes, Sagishi breathing heavily and Ibuki not breathing at all. 

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking—“

“No, no, Ibuki wasn’t—“

They both stopped. “Is Sagishi okay?” Ibuki asked after a beat, her face as serious as Sagishi had ever seen it. 

“I’m fine. Are _you_ okay?” Sagishi slowly shifted so they were partially sitting up by their own power, their elbows holding their weight. Ibuki stayed laid on top of them, and bobbed her head up and down. “Okay, good. I’m sorry that I broke your and Mikan’s bed. I had forgotten that that was something that could happen. I can pay for—“

“No, no, it’s fine!” Ibuki was quick to reassure them. “Ibuki hadn’t been thinking either. And the bed _had_ been on discount, so…” 

They were both silent for a moment. Ibuki, though light, was a comfortable weight upon Sagishi, and the pressure her body applied to their overfull belly reminded them of what led to this situation. As the feeling set in, a certain aroused mortification filled them. They certainly weren’t embarrassed by their weight, but to accidentally break _someone else’s_ furniture was a scenario they had hoped would never happen, even if the furniture in question was Ibuki’s. And Mikan’s. They flopped back onto the uncomfortable mattress and slid a hand over their face with a heavy sigh. Ibuki gave them a comforting pat on the shoulder. 

“...Ibuki doesn’t know about Sagishi,” she started, “but she thought that was pretty hot.”

Sagishi groaned. “...Yes. It was. But I am currently rather more concerned by the lack of an unbroken bed.” At that, Ibuki finally rolled off of them and hopped up into a standing position at the side of the bed, offering a hand to pull them up. They dismissed it with a wave, and made sure to stand themself up without her assistance. She would have just fallen back down onto them if they’d actually let her try to help. 

Sagishi’s stomach was still full, and it protested the movement, so standing up was rather harder than it would have normally been. They first had to roll onto their side to even sit up, as their stomach would get in the way otherwise. From there, they sat up and slowly drew themself to their feet. Ibuki watched each movement closely, but she held back. Sagishi appreciated this; while it _had_ been a turn-on, and they knew that Ibuki wasn’t upset that they broke her bed, they still couldn’t chase away the embarrassment. 

“Does Sagishi still want to stay over? It wouldn’t be fun walking home all stuffed like that. You can have the mattress!” Ibuki nodded along with her words, eyeing Sagishi’s belly. It was uncomfortable, in a good way at the moment, but it would not be enjoyable walking back to Ryouta’s and their place. 

“We can share the mattress,” Sagishi decided. They had been planning to do that anyway, after all; they would just have to go without a bedframe. They pulled the mattress off the broken frame, Ibuki doing her best to help, and the two settled down for the night. 

Ibuki cuddled close to them, leeching off their warmth, and rubbed their overtaxed belly. She fell asleep first, hand resting on their stomach, and Sagishi watched her for a few quiet moments. She had forgotten to let down her hair. Sagishi knew that when they woke up, she would still be there, and her hair would be a mess, and they’d have to help brush it. She’d probably steal all the blankets in the night, too. Poor Mikan would come home to a broken bed, and they’d have to buy a new one, and that would surely be somewhat mortifying. Still, Sagishi couldn’t help but smile as the dozing Ibuki kneaded their soft belly, and they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy. I've been writing this fic on and off (mostly off) since 10/8/18. That's almost two years ago! I'd finished the draft around a year ago, but it's taken another year to edit. And, well, I'll be honest, I'm not super into Danganronpa anymore. This is the first serious fic I've ever finished, so I thought I should publish it anyway. However, I don't want Danganronpa associated with my account, so this fic will be orphaned upon posting. I don't want people expecting any more Danganronpa fics from me, after all! ^.^;
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are super appreciated; despite being orphaned, I will be checking up on this fic and replying to comments! :D


End file.
